


Save Me

by PopcornPeppermint



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clyde is a crybaby for a reason, F/M, Friendship, Have no idea what else to tag, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, References to Depression, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopcornPeppermint/pseuds/PopcornPeppermint
Summary: If only I could take back what I said. All of the things I've done to hurt you...I would. I need you to save me from myself...But you are no longer here to rescue me so now I'm fucked..





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first work here AND my very first fan-fiction of the South Park universe! I am really excited about this. Truthfully, I have no ides where this plot will go but hopefully it'll be to you all liking! So, decided to make this story about Clyde! Some parts may be sad but idk, lol. Hopefully you'll like it! Enjoy!

Look! Look! Look Mom! Look at how high I can go! I'm like superman!"

"Haha, sure you are Clyde! Just be careful honey!"

"Wanna see how far I can jump from the swing?"

"Sweetie don't! You'll hurt yourself!"

-

"Why don't you leave me the fuck alone!?"

"You will not talk to me like that young man! I am you're mother and you are to obey my rules! Is that clear?!"

"Tch, then I wish I never had a mother! I wish you were dead!"

-

"I'm sorry Mr. Donovan, you're wife...she didn't make it."

-

"Mom...why was I such a dick to you? Now that you're gone..."

Now that you're gone, I can never say how sorry I am...

Hey mom, look at me...I'm Superasshole...


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde hates the snow and Craig is an emotionless robot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Here is another chapter for you my darlings! Sorry if it is short or seems a bit rushed. I am kind still riding on the waves right now with where this story will go but hopefully you like it!

It was snowing. Then again, when was it not snowing in the little town of South Park, Colorado. It was probably a year round thing. Summer there was snow, Spring, Fall and obviously Winter. Ok, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but there was nothing in the world that Clyde hated most. You'd think he would be used to it by now. It wasn't the snow he hated. It was getting up at early hours of the morning, rolling out of his warm, cozy bed and having to take a shower, get dressed, eat a quick breakfast only to be throw in the arms of Mother Winter who hated him so much.

Clyde wrapped his favorite red jacket around himself tightly, huffing as he storm through the snow. The soft gritting of it beneath his feet sank his boot deeper and deeper into the white powder. He groaned when some of it got in his right boot, the cold substance melting making his socks feel squishy and mega uncomfortable.

"Shit," he mumbled to himself. "I should have called Token and asked for a ride."

"Hey asswipe."

Clyde perked up at that all-too-familiar monotonous voice that haunted him since childhood. He was always convinced that Craig was some sort of robot; unable to process human emotions and it all showed on his…face? Huh. He guess being completely stotic was an emotion. It took Clyde a while since they were kids to figure out what certain things Craig said meant. Of course the traditional middle finger could mean many things if you look at it according to how the raven was feeling that day. Today, Craig was completely at ease.

"Craig~" Clyde whined, shuffling over to the other, dragging his feet in the snow causing more to dump into his shoe. "It's coooold! And my feet are all wet and squishy!"

"Quit dragging them like that, dumbass," Craig said with a sigh. "What the fuck you expect? Snow is gonna get in like that."

Clyde blew a raspberry before grinning, holding his arms out. "I think I need a hug!" he chirp. "You know, to warm me up?"

"You fucking touch me and I break you arms," Craig coolly said, flipping the other off and shoving his way past Clyde with his hands in his pockets.

"Gosh, why so mean?" Clyde said with a chuckle. "Someone's salty today. What? Tweek didn't give you his dick?"

They both took off in the direction of South Park High, not long of a walk from where they were now. Of course they had to walk by the Elementary school which brought a sense of nostalgia over Clyde, reliving the good old days where things were less complicated and their innocence still in tact. High school was nothing but drama and hormones in his opinion. But most of all, the stress of college and upcoming graduation was something that had him wish for the good old days to return.

"Hey Craig?" Clyde said, catching up with his friend and walking in an even pace. "Have you decided which college you were going to?"

"I was going to college in Denver," Craig said with a shrug. "Not really a four year university. I wanted to go to school for photograph."

"Oh yeah," Clyde said, a thoughtful look in his eyes. He let out a sigh, irritated. "My Mom keeps pestering me about deciding."

"You haven't decided?" Craig asked, eyebrow raised. Clyde let out a whine, stomping his feet around like a kid who have just been denied his favorite toy.

"Nooo," he said. "I don't like school already as is, why the hell would I WANT to go for another four years?"

"To make something of yourself," Craig said, dead-panned. "Besides, lucky for you I don't think you would cut out for college. Too damn stupid for it."

"Hey fuck you!" Clyde snapped. "I am smart enough!"

Craig rolled his eyes as they arrived at the front of the school. Students were loitering the grounds, talking in their groups before the first bell rang. Of course it was no secret that Clyde and his friends were well known around school. And being on the football team made him even more popular along with his playboy charms. People waved at the pair, calling Clyde's name and walking up to him, talking about the last game he played in.

Clyde had his flock of fans girls as well who would flirt with him constantly. Craig does too, but being that he is who he is (a robot with no emotions), it was no surprise that he ignored a group of giggling girls who was eyeing him up.

"Dude, I know you're gay and everything, but I am so jealous of you right now," Clyde said with a sigh as he slammed his locker closed. Craig did the same thing, looking at him with the blankest expression ever.

"Why?" he asked.

"Come oooonnn!" Clyde said waving his arms. "All the fucking girls want to ride your dick! What's your secret?"

"Personality," Craig said with the most emotionless expression known to man kind. After a brief pause, Clyde doubled in laughter and Craig gave a ghost of a smile.

"H-Hi Clyde- nngh!- Craig."

"Hey babe."

Clyde stopped his laughter, nodding at the blonde. "Mornin hot stuff," he said with a huge grin. "Did you know Craig was all pissy this morning cause you didn't give him the D?"

"Waah! Oh Jesus!" Tweek yelped, his face turning a deep red color. 

"Shut the fuck up," Craig said, sliding his arms around Tweek's shoulder and glaring at the brunette. 

"Hey, just saying," Clyde said with a chuckle.

"You were mad this morning?" Tweek asked, looking Craig in the eyes.

"It's nothing, babe. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Craig said, kissing the top of the jittering blonde's head.

"Oh god!" Tweek freaked. "W-Was it because I kept you up? Oh shit man! I am so sorry Craig."

"It's ok babe," Craig said, patting the other's head.

"Duuuude, Tweek, you have to show me how to do that!" Clyde said. "You totally just brought out real emotion from him."

Craig flipped off the other and Clyde laughed, Tweek scowling and pushing the finger down..

"Good morning."

"Toooken!" Clyde gushed almost knocking the other down as he ran into him in a bear hug. "I missed you! You left me to die in the cold but Craig saved me!"

"Unfortunately," Craig mumbled.

"When is there a day you're not annoying?" Token asked with a chuckle. "I came to get you guys. Class starts in five."

The others nodded, walking after him. Craig and Token struck conversation while Tweek held on to Craig's hand. Clyde threw his backpack over his should and was about to take off after them until his phone vibrated in his pocket. He scowled, pulling it out to unlock the screen and check his messages. His heart caught in his throat when he read it.

Mom:

We need to talk young man.


	3. Unavoidable Arguements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Clyde and his Mom argues about his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you my lovelies!

To say that Clyde was nervous most of the day would be a huge understatement. It wasn't that he was nervous that his Mom wanted to talk; she always wanted to talk since the beginning of the school year. It was the fact that, yet again, they may end up arguing like always. He had no idea where things went wrong but he and his Mom has been bumping heads since his early teen years. It was easy to blame it on his body changes; being a moody teen who just wants his space would be an amazing excuse. But that's just it, it was an excuse. Clyde found himself annoyed with her because of her constant bitching.

Most of the arguments didn't make sense, like her bitching about letting the toilet seat down or taking the trash out. What used to be passive aggressive comments turned into full out yelling. It would get so bad that Clyde would punch a hole in the wall and his Mom angrily throwing stuff at him, crying her eyes out and wondering where she went wrong with him. He supposed he couldn't blame her. He could be an ass when he really wanted to be and sadly he always seem to be an ass to the one who gave birth to him.

His mother needing to talk could mean a lot of things to him. But he already knew she was gonna pester him more about college. He was about to be eighteen soon, dammit! He doesn't need her holding his hand all the damn time!

His jaw tightened, pencil dancing on his fingertips as he tried to concentrate. His leg bounce on its heel, gaze shifting from place to place as his fingers itch to send a reply. Before long the bell finally rang signaling the end of the day. He jumped on his feet and started collecting his things when someone cleared their throat. He scowled, looking up to see who was invading his personally space. He let out a groan, rolling his eyes and tried his best to ignore her.

"Hi Clyde," her voice rang in his ears. His jaw tightened as he tried his best to bite his tongue. "What? Aren't you going to address me?"

He let out a sigh of defeat, brown eyes glaring into blue ones.

Those eyes. The one he used to be so in love with. That curly blonde hair, full lips and gushing face. He missed it all but the person she become was unbearable. Plus he had standards and though she was hot, she recently didn't meet any to them.

"What Bebe?" he snapped.

"Damn, calm down. I only wanted to see if you were coming to my party tonight?" she said, holding her hands up as if surrendering.

"You have a party tonight?" he asked, face confused.

"Well duh," she said rolling her eyes. "It is the weekend! Everyone's been talking about it!"

He must have completely blocked everyone out then. He heard nothing about a party.

"I don't know. I got shit to do. Plus I am pretty sure the guys want to hang out so-"

"I invited them too," she said with a sigh. "Craig said he and Tweek don't do parties and Token didn't give a direct answer."

"Then there's my answer," he said, throwing his bag over his shoulder and tried to slide past her. Keyword: tried.

"Wait, Clyde!"

He tensed when he felt her grab his arm. She quickly yanked her hand away, face as red as a tomato. She shuffled on her feet, brushing some loose strands of hair behind her ear. She bit her lip as if she was trying to look shy and innocent, making Clyde's stomach bubble in bitterness and fondness. They stood in pregnant silence. Clyde knew she wanted something and was too scared to ask. Maybe he could just walk away-

"I-I want you to come, please," she said, looking at him. "I-I would be happy if you were there."

"Why should I care about your happiness," Clyde said bitterly. 

"Because I know you still care about me," Bebe said with a confident look in her eyes. "Say you don't and i'll leave you alone."

Clyde contemplated this. Does he still care for her? Nah, who was he kidding?

"See ya," he said waving over his should and heading out the door leaving her behind.

He sure can be a dick sometimes.

~

Reluctance was there. He wanted so bad to take a longer route home or even ditch going home all together and go to Token's place and play video games to avoid the storm he knew was coming. To other people one simple text wouldn't mean much. But to him; his Mom was predictable and she never really text him unless she wanted to yell at him about something.

So now here he was, standing on the outside of the front door, hesitant to enter his childhood home. Well, it stopped feeling like home when his Dad left…

Taking a deep breath, Clyde pushed down on the handle, walking inside. He quietly closed the door behind himself, licking his chapped lips as he looked around. The house seemed empty. It was neat a tidy, not a thing out of place. The Tv was on showing the South Park local news and a small bunched up blanket lied on the nearby loveseat. Clyde cringed, knowing that the house wasn't completely empty and his Mom was nearby. The faint click of dishes caught his attention.

So she was in there. Good. If he could sneak by without her noticing…

Clyde tried just that, trying his best to be stealthy as he basically tip-toed passed the kitchen's entry way.

"You're finally home," Mrs. Donovan's voice rang in his ears. He let out a defeated sigh, turning around towards her. 

"Yeah? I had stuff to do after school," he said with a shrug. The air was so dense as they both stood there. She was looking at him in the face and he tried his best to avoid her gaze. He rubbed the back of his neck, lips pressed and brown eyes glazing over in frustration. Why does she like doing this to him? Just yell at him already!

"You'll be staying at your father's this weekend," she simply stated, turning back to wash the dishes again. Clyde blinked, confusion on his face.

"What?" he said, unintentionally sound harsh.

"You'll be staying with your father this weekend," she repeated. "It's his turn to have you you know? Split custody."

"I'm not two," Clyde hissed. "I don't have to go if I don't want to. Besides, what the hell makes you think I want to stay with him…him and that bitch?"

Those words came out more bitter than he intended. Mrs. Donovan scowled, pressing her lips at her son's colorful language. Pressing her fingers delicately to her temples, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Clyde please, I do not feel like arguing with you about this, ok? He wanted you to go spend time with him. Lord knows how long you've seen your father-"

"With reason," Clyde said, clutching his fists by his side. "The fucker cheated on you Mom. How am I supposed to feel about that? I haven't exactly forgiven him you know."

"I haven't either," she said firmly. "But I still act civil. He is your father so you still have to respect him! And watch your language."

Clyde rolled his eyes, about to turn on his heel until she grabbed his arm.

"I wanted to talk to you about something else though," she said seriously. "Have you decided on which college-"

"Mom, please not this shit now," Clyde said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I really don't want to talk about this."

"But we have to!" Mrs. Donovan said, grip tightening on his jacket. "You can't put it off forever young man! I want you to make something of yourself!"

"I don't have to go to college to make something of myself," Clyde hissed. "I can work Mom! Why do you want me to go so bad anyways?"

"Because I want you to be in a better place than South Park," she said. "Sure we have grown, but there is so much more out there for you."

"Ma, I don't want to go to college!" he snapped, voice shaking with emotion. "God! How many times you I have to tell you this? I'm fucking not going! It's stupid and I don't want to sit in a fucking classroom for four more years!"

"Watch your mouth Clyde Donovan!" she snapped back. "And you are! You have to make something of yourself! You will not be just staying here not doing anything with your life after you graduate!"

"Is that what you think? That I'll be some lazy ass!?" Clyde said, voice rising. "What the fuck Mom!?"

"You know what? I am done with this. You do whatever you want with your fucking life after you graduate," Mrs. Donovan said, voice shaking with sadness. "I didn't want to argue about this. Just go to your room and do whatever you were going to do. Dinner will be ready soon. Pack a few clothes for your Dad's."

And there it was. That strong pull at his heart that happened every time his Mom sound like that. He upset her, he knew it.

"Mom-"

"Clyde."

He huffed, turning on his heel and headed upstairs to his room. Throwing his backpack on the bed, he flopped on the edge running his fingers through his hair. Fuck his life. Why the hell does his Mom make things complicated for him? Why the hell should she dictate whether or not you should go to college? He doesn't have to to become something…right.

He groaned, pulling out his phone to shoot his friends a group message.

-Hey assholes-

-Yo-

-Gah! Hey Clyde-

-What the fuck you want?-

Clyde grinned at the replies he got, knowing each one who wrote them without looking at his contact names. He quickly texted back, fingers flicking at the letters at rapid speed.

-Did Bebe invite you guys to her party?-

-Yeah, she did-

-Not going to that fucking party, Tweek and I have shit to do.-

-Ha! Oh you'll be doing something alright;)-

Clyde paused, a scowl on his face.

-Shit, she invited me but I basically blew her off. Can't fucking stand being around her anymore.-

-What ever happened to the guy who was head over heels in love with her?- Token's reply was in fact truthful. But Clyde ain't that guy anymore.

-He died after she fucking used him and cheated on him like he didn't mean shit- Wow, talk about bitter. Then again Clyde was still hurting over that.

-When the fuck did this turn into a bitching session?- Craig replied. -we ain't going. What are you guys doing this weekend.-

-My Mom is making me go to my Dad's- Clyde replied with a scowl. -Fucking sucks. That means I have to be there with him and some bitch he was fucking behind my Mom's back-

-Ouch- Token wrote back. -How did that go?-

-Turned into an argument like everything else- he said. -She even got on my case about college-

-A-Are you going?- Tweek asked. Clyde sighed, looking at his glowing screen. That question alone had his mind rolling about a lot of things. If he doesn't go he'll be stuck in South Park. And maybe he would be that guy staying with Mommy well into his thirties. He would want that. And though he and his Mom don't get along he still felt bad when he gave her shit.

-I don't know man- he finally replied. -Maybe? Anyways guys i have to go. Getting ready for my Dad's. Pretty sure he would be picking me up in the morning. But, whatever.-

He turned off his screen and tossed his phone to the side. Laying back onto his bed, he looked up at the ceiling his mind still rolling.

Should he even bother for college?


	4. Bitter Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Clyde is bitter towards his Dad.

Dinner was mega awkward. The tension was so thick that you could cut a knife through it. On second thought, the knife might actually get stuck. Clyde poked and prodded at his food, trying his best to not look up at his mother. Mrs. Donovan slowly chewed as if she was in thought, but she was just as hesitant as he was about breaking the ice and starting conversation. Usually Clyde would inhale his food in order to leave the table to avoid his Mom all together, but something was weighing on his heart but his stubbornness made it impossible to confront those thoughts.

"Are you ready to go over to your father's tomorrow?" Mrs. Donovan finally spoke. Clyde jumped slightly at the sudden noise then let out a sigh.

"Yeah I guess," he said stuffing a lone broccoli in his mouth.

"Look, I know you and your father don't see eye to eye," she said. Clyde wanted to laugh. What is up with him having war with his parents. His Dad for obvious reasons but…what about his Mom? Was he upset about something she might have done a long time ago? Or was he upset that she didn't put up a fight to keep his Dad around? "I want you to at least enjoy your time with him, Clyde. You will be graduating soon so your time is limited and I want you to be on good terms with him."

"Are you?" Clyde asked, his eyes shifting to her. He saw her visibly tense, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"This isn't about me," she said. "We're talking about you."

"So you're preaching to me about forgiving Dad when you haven't done so yourself?" Clyde asked feeling his emotions getting the better of him yet again. "Look, Mom, I see what you are trying to say but how am i supposed to smile and have a good time when she is there to remind me what happened?"

Silence fell once again. He knew he was telling the truth. His Mom was way to reluctant to answer his question. the topic of his Dad was always a touchy one for both of them. Obviously his mom still loved him, but he didn't like when she tried to force forgiveness on him when she obviously hasn't done so herself.

"Just be civil," she simply said gathering her plate and leaving the dining room. Clyde sat there in silence, a scowl on his face. He wanted nothing more than to apologize for what he said. He didn't mean to upset her. But maybe her leaving meant avoiding an argument.

 

~

"Good morning Clyde."

Clyde stood in the doorway with a blank look on his face. his backpack was slung over his shoulder along with a duffle bag that held his spare clothes and shoes. The doorbell rang not too long ago, signaling that his Dad had arrived. Breakfast that morning was quiet yet again with the smell of waffles and bacon in the air. Clyde managed to eat everything on his plate, quickly heading upstairs to shower and prepare for his leave.

Before he knew it his Dad already arrived and is now looking at him with a big smile on his face. His Dad pulled him into a big huge, basically squeezing him. "Look at you! Have you gotten taller?"

"I guess?" Clyde replied with a shrug. "And stop hugging me. Men don't hug, that's gay."

"Come on now Clyde, what closed minded thinking!" Mr. Donovan said with a hearty laugh. "I am your Father. I am allowed to aren't I?"

Clyde wanted so bad to say something sarcastic, but he quietly promised his Mom he would be civil.

"Not closed minded. My friends are gay so i have no problem with it," he said with a shrug.

"Roger."

"Betsy."

Mrs. Donovan was at Clyde's said, smiling tensely at the other. 

"You are early," she said.

"I have a meeting so I had to come pick him up before I go," he replied back. "But no worries. I'll be out of your hair soon enough. Clyde."

"I'm going. I'm going," Clyde said. "See you later Mom." He awkwardly bent down to give her a one armed hug. Betsy pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. They pulled away and she cupped his cheek with her hand, a small smile on her face. Clyde felt his heart sink in unknown sadness. He didn't want to admit it but he really didn't want to leave her here by herself.

"I will see you when you get home, honey," she said, words genuine. Clyde's face warmed up in embarrassment and he scratched his cheek.

"Y-Yeah, see you."

He turned on his heel and headed towards his Dad's car. Roger nodded his partings to Betsy and followed Clyde. The engine roared to life and they drove off. Clyde wanted to stay….he really did.

~

"So, how is school going for you?"

It was a solid twenty minutes before that question came up. The radio played softly in the background, some country song that Clyde didn't recognize. the soft hum of the air condition blew on low; Clyde had no idea why the hell his Dad had the air condition on anyways. It's freaking cold outside. Snow and everything. Clyde was mega bored. his Dad wasn't a particularly interesting man and all though he admired him as a kid, there was something that didn't sit right with him at this moment. He guessed because of what happened.

"Ok i guess," Clyde replied. "Boring as hell like usual."

"I see," Mr. Donovan replied. "And how is college searching going for you?"

Clyde tensed. Shit. He really didn't want to talk about this now.

"Haven't decided yet," Clyde said with a shrug, looking out of the window.

"You do know graduation is coming up soon right?" mr. Donovan stated, eyebrows raised and briefly took his eyes off the road to look at his son.

"I know already," Clyde hissed. "Jesus, why don't you and Mom get off my back about that."

"We just want what's best for you," mr. Donovan said with a scowl. "Really, Clyde. There is no reason to give attitude about it."

"Whatever," Clyde said. "And what about you wanting the best for me? If that was true you wouldn't have left Mom."

"Clyde, please," his Dad said. "Enough with this. Lets just enjoy ourselves."

"Yeah," Clyde said.

~

"So…are you guys gonna make a porn video?"

It was late in the afternoon when Clyde and his Dad finally arrived at the house. WIth a brief goodbye, Mr. Donovan dropped Clyde off before taking off to his meeting. Clyde has been over his Dad's house a couple times already. Sadly so. It was easy for him to navigate the home. He ignored the woman who greeted him, heading straight for the usual guest room he slept in.

He made himself comfortable and quickly took out his laptop that was stuffed in his backpack, dialing up his friends. He was dying to talk to them after the stressful hours he spent in the car with his Dad who was talking about stuff Clyde wasn't paying attention to.

"You would like to see that wouldn't you?" Craig sarcastically asked, rolling his eyes and flipping the other off. Tweek freaked out, stuttering over his words which made Clyde die of laughter.

"Aren't you going to school to learn how to work a camera?" he asked. "Perfect practice right?"

"I'm going for photography you dumbs," Craig replied.

"Nudes then!" Clyde said with a chuckle.

"Come on stop being a pervert," Token said, straightening up a tie.

"Where the hell are you going?" Clyde curiously asked.

"My parents wanted me to go to some dinner with a bunch of people who own companies," he answered. "They thought this was a good networking opportunity for me since i will be going to school for business."

"Shit man," Clyde said running his fingers through his hair. "What are you going to school for Tweek?"

"Gah! Culinary," he answered taking a sip of his coffee.

"Shit," Clyde said again, licking his lips. "Looks like you guys have what you want to do with your lives planned out.

"H-Hey, man it's ok," Tweek spoke up. "You'll figure something out."

"Hopefully," Clyde mumbled.

"Hey guys? I have to get going ok?" Token said, face closer to the screen.

"Yeah yeah, get your ass out of here," Craig said with a sly grin. Token flipped him off and Clyde laughed.

"Bye Token~" he said before the screen went black.

"Hey, Clyde?" Tweek's voice rang from the speakers. 

"Yeah?" Clyde replied with a raised eyebrow. Tweek shifted a bit nervously. Craig looked at him with a small smile on his face, rubbing his hand in comfort. Tweek looked up and smiled at his other half, a blush on his face.

"My god, you guys are so fucking cute I want to puke," Clyde said with a chuckle. "Out with it Tweek before you and Craig start fucking each other's brains out."

"You'd watch," Craig said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe," Clyde said with a sly grin.

"Fucking pervert," Craig replied back.

"So, u-um, Craig and i was talking," Tweek started. "Um, w-we're getting our own place in Denver right after graduation since Criag's classes start a few months after. A-And, well, we, mostly I, was wondering…maybe- gah! this is too much pressure."

"Calm down, sweetie," Craig said. "We were wondering if you haven't made up your mind about college, if you wanted to come room with us in Denver?"

Everything went silent. Clyde didn't know what to say. Were they really making this offer to him? Maybe it will benefit him. He can just work and help pay for the bills and avoid going to college all together. But then, if he brought this up to his Mom she would flip for sure. Then again, he dosesn't have to tell her about it. Maybe lie to her about going to college in Denver?

"I don't know guys. I don't want to, you know, be a third wheel," he bitterly laughed. He felt bad more then anything else really. He'd feel like a burden to them.

"Well, if you make up your mind let us know," Craig said. "Talk to you later man."

"Yeah, later," Clyde said as the screen went black.


	5. Let Me Be Your Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wants to be the hero he always wanted her to be.

_The snow was crispy and fresh, a few snowflakes fluttering to the ground below. A chubby child ran happily to a swing set in the playground, jumping onto the first one he saw. His cheeks were flushed red from both excitement and the cold. He kicked his legs, trying to move but the swing only did so much before it came to a stop. He whined, kicking his legs again._

 

_"Mom! Hurry! I can't move!" he cried out trying again and again._

 

_"Haha, I am coming Clyde," she replied, hugging her coat tighter around her body. "Wait for mommy!"_

 

_Clyde giggled with excitement when she gave him a push, the wind blowing in his face as he went up and up and up. Then came back down._

 

_"Hehe, higher mommy!" he exclaimed with glee._

 

_"Ok Clyde," she said with a smile on her face._

 

_He laughed as the wind blew through his hair, the crisp bite of winter dancing across his face._

 

_"Look! Look Mommy! Look how high I can go! I'm like superman!"_

 

_"Haha, sure you are Clyde! Just be careful honey!"_

 

_Clyde's giggles danced in the wind. "Wanna see how far I can jump from the swing?"_

 

_"Sweetie, don't! You'll hurt yourself!_

 

_Clyde flew through the air and landed in the snow below him. Then he began to cry._

 

~

 

Clyde spent most of his weekend working alongside his Dad in the shoe store at the mall. It was busy considering it was almost Christmas which mean graduation was soon to follow within a few months. He tried to find ways he could tell his Mom he really wasn't going to college and he inwardly accepted Tweek and Craig's offer.

 

Business finally slowed down at the store leaving him with plenty of free time after restocking shoes and cleaning up a bit. He scrolled through his social media, snooping at what his friends could be possibly doing at this time. He felt kind of envious, seeing them taking selfies with groups and spending their weekend how every teenager should. He was stuck in the store dealing with whiny housewives and annoying old people.

 

He basically hit like on every picture Token posted of when he went to that fancy dinner with his parents. He looked like he was having a good time; somewhat Clyde was proud of his friend for knowing what he wanted in life. Tweek and Craig recently put up pics of them together. Clyde assumed they were at some Winter Art Festival since Craig would be into the sort of thing.

 

Bebe sent him a few messages but he ignored them all together. He saw pictures of Stan and his friends doing some crazy shit which made Clyde chuckle. He needed to hang out with them more…except for Cartman for obvious reasons.

 

Clyde stretched after a while of commenting and posting things of his own. He heard his bones crack in the process which made him flinch.

 

"All done here, Clyde?" Mr. Donovan said as he walked by with a stack of boxes in his arms.

 

"Yeah I guess," Clyde said with a shrug.

 

"Great! It is Sunday so you have classes tomorrow. When I am done here I'll take you back to your Mother's, sound good?"

 

"I guess," Clyde said with a scowl. He really didn't want to go home yet. Believe it or not his Dad was surprisingly more easy to be around than his Mom giving the circumstances. When his Dad's "slut" wasn't around Clyde felt a little better. They had small talk at dinner and even went to the mall together other than to run the store and Clyde enjoyed it. He also didn't ask much of Clyde's plans for after graduation which was good enough for him.

 

"Alright then. Here, take my keys and hope in the car. I'll be out soon, ok?"

 

Clyde caught the keys and nodded his head, exiting the building.

 

He pulled out his phone as soon as he got into the car, texting the first person on his contacts list.

 

-Craig? Can I talk to you?- he asked. A few minutes passed before he got a reply.

 

-Sure, what's up?-

 

-I was thinking about that offer you and Tweek made to me about moving with you to Denver- Clyde licked his lips, heart thudding. - I want to take you up on it. I…I don't see myself going to college man. My Mom will be pissed but, whatever-

 

-Nice. Graduation is in a few short months. Tweek and I are moving right after-

 

-Thanks man- he replied with a smile. -this means a lot-

 

I threw his phone in his backpack and let out a sigh. Shit. Telling his Mom will be a bitch.

 

~

 

It was snowing a bit heavier on the drive back to his Mom's. Mr. Donovan squinted, trying to make sure he didn't miss the turn or they would be fucked. Clyde looked out the window, heart dropping to his stomach when they finally made the turn onto the street that led to his home. Reluctantly, Clyde grabbed his things and exit the vehicle, his Dad calling out an "I love you" which he received a mumbled reply back. Taking out the house keys, Clyde unlocked the door and walked into the warm confines of his house. He could smell something baking; he assumed his Mom was making cookies. She somewhat started in decorating for Christmas that was in a few weeks. luckily, his Christmas break started on that Wednesday which he thought was dumb since he'll only have two days of school. probably for people to do make up exams they have to pass in order to graduate.

 

He could hear his Mom humming some Christmas song as the oven was opened. He walked into the kitchen, leaning onto the door in a casual way.

 

"Hey Mom," he said. She jumped in surprise then looked over at him with a soft smile.

 

"You're finally home," she said. "I was starting to worry because of the weather."

 

"Would have been home earlier but had to help Dad with the store," He replied setting his backpack onto the floor by his feet. "Need help with anything?"

 

"If you would be so kind," Mrs. Donovan said with a soft smile. "I am making these for the book club. It is my turn to bring the snack."

 

"So all you do is sit a circle with a bunch of other old people sipping wine and talking about books?" Clyde asked in a teasing tone. She smacked his arm playfully as he chuckled.

 

This was…strange. It's been awhile since the interacted like this.

 

"Pass me the flour would you? Make yourself useful," she ordered.

 

 

"Yes ma'am!" Clyde said with a mock salute.

 

~

 

The rest of the evening went surprisingly well. They finished baking, got dinner ready, ate and afterwards sat down and watched TV together. Clyde didn't understand the show but his Mom was so into it so he tried his best to not complain. Staying with his Dad helped him realize something. And that dream he had…more like a memory, of him when he was little with his Mom. She would always take him to the park and push him on his favorite swing. Those days were filled with laughter and it was a simpler time.

 

Clyde looked over at his Mom. What the hell happened?

 

Feeling his eyes on her, Mrs. Donovan looked over at him. "Clyde, you ok?" she asked.

 

Clyde blushed, quickly looking away.

 

"I don't know…" he said. "Mom? W-What happened?"

 

Mrs. Donovan paused the TV putting her full attention on her son.

 

"What ever do you mean Clyde?" she asked.

 

Clyde felt his face grow hot as unspilt tears glazed his eyes.

 

"I mean, why aren't we like we used to be?" he asked. "You and I….used to be so close…"

 

"That's the same thing i ask myself everyday," she said, looking him directly in the eye. "Why is it that my own son like to go to war with me? Honesty, I think I know the answer to that."

 

Clyde met her gaze, dark brown eyes confused.

 

"You are upset…upset that I didn't fight harder to keep your father around. You always were more taken with him, so naturally you blamed me for why he left in the first place."

 

Clyde tensed. Was that it? Was he really angry with his Mom about what his Dad done? Possibly but that can't be right. He was pissed off at his Dad too.

 

"You wanted things to work between us," she continued. "Mommy and Daddy to stay together so we can be a normal family again. Didn't help that your sister…" She paused, pressing her lips as if to hold back her tears. "Clyde…I love you no matter what son. I know I have been a bit hard on you lately but I want what's best for you. And with your father and I…you have every right to be angry with me. I was so caught up with you sister…so depressed that I found no reason to fight. But I should have."

 

Her tears were flowing now, Clyde's chest tightening as he felt his own tears approaching. "Do you have any idea how many times I tried to kill myself after she died?" she asked, sobbing now. "It hurt my heart to know I couldn't save one of my babies! To be that Super Hero you both saw me as. I couldn't save her and now…now I just want to make sure that I am there to save you!"

 

"M-Mom," Clyde's voice shook with emotion as he watched his Mom become a sobbing mess. "Mom…please."

 

"Clyde, let me come in..let me be that superhero you wanted me to be when you were a kid."

 

Before he knew it, he was pulling her into a tight hug, his own tears spilling.

 

"I-I know Mom," he said. "You are my superhero."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Had a busy day so Had to quickly pump something out. I got emotional at the last part which, for some reason, was my favorite to write! Hope you enjoyed this chapter none the less! Kudos and reviews are welcomed naturally!


End file.
